Confession
by KsNandS
Summary: Sakura never thought it was...possible... Her guilt, Sadness...and remorse... who knew it would backfire. This...is the story...how it turned into...one...Confession. Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno. AU. One-shot.


I…just HAD to make this into a story guys! JUST HAD TO! It's a sad…yet romantic story. J Please enjoy…and guys don't have to act macho over this one. Crying is welcome from ALL OVER! It made me cry certainly. Enjoy please!

_**KsNandS- …you know you loved him…**_

_**Sakura- ..I know I did…**_

_**KsNandS- You know you needed him…**_

_**Sakura- …I know I did…**_

_**KsNandS- You know how much you meant to him…**_

_**Sakura- ..I know I did…**_

_**KsNandS- You know how much he meant to you…**_

_**Sakura- …I know I did…**_

_**KsNandS- You know how much he loved you…**_

_**Sakura- …I know I did…**_

_**KsNandS- You know how much you loved him…**_

_**Sakura- …I know I did…**_

_**KsNandS, Sakura- Always…and Forever…**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. This story is simply for the enjoyment of all readers. Please…enjoy…**_

_**Okay then. Very well I shall agree with those standards! Now, alright, here is a story I thought I would never write! Now, please enjoy, NaruSaku fans and all! Here I go...and...now here we go!**_

Glittering...sparkling...dancing...the stars were as they twinkled cutely in the sky, watched over by the moon as it washed the village of Konoha in what seemed like milk. The streets...silent...no one was outside...walking around nor was there even a single soul on the roads. Everyone in the entire village was sound asleep inside their beds...or...not everyone at least. Inside the window of one house, a lone candle stood, flickering behind the pane of glass. The room was dark...and a depressing aura could be felt as a lone girl sat on her bed. Sitting on her knees, wearing a black two-piece dress that had a white circle on the bottom. She was trembling slightly as her dull emerald eyes held disbelief and sadness...remorse and guilt. She held a picture, as she stared at it, her bottom lip quivered. She clenched her eyes half-way. "...Oh Naruto..." She whispered silently. Yes...those were the words that Sakura Haruno, a kunoichi of Konoha uttered in sadness and pain as she stared at the goofy-looking shinobi who was widely grinning next to her. Those sparkling cerulean eyes that held admiration and love of all people in the village, that pearly white smile that pierced the all things dark and that rambuctious and get-going, hubris and funny attitude. She sighed, staring at his face, seeing and comparing at how handsome he had become over the years when he was training with his sensei. She, too, had also trained. A woman named Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin, student of the 3rd hokage Sarutobi, and now 5th Hokage of the village of Konoha. Amazing strength, beauty and medical ninjutsu that was widely coveted over the lands. Sakura, has assumed position as Tsunade's apprentice, making the Sannin her mentor and mother-like figure who always watched over the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura had learned her insane and amazing strength, and even Tsunade's legendary medical techniques. But...all of that seemed like nothing...not even like a small, tiny bullet the size of an atom. No...Sakura had completely forgotten about all of that.

She was completely focused on the one person...no...that one MAN that held her future...which he no longer did now. Like everyone else, he had always them close to his heart...but her...there was a reason why she was...special in a way. Yes...Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Number 1, Hyper-Active Knuckle-Headed Ninja held her close to his heart...and would always and forever. So close, that the bond between them strengthened over time. Sakura...could clearly remember his 12-year-old self...hyper and cocky as always...yet soft hearted and protective over his friends. His crush on her had blossomed and...she felt the effects oh yes she did! She had felt the effects of his love for her and how he made her smile when she was down in the dumps. But...tragedy...that day had befallen and literally crushed her heart. Bleeding...profusely inside her dreams and hopes had been shattered...as well as her feelings...completely obliterated by his...demise. She never thought it possible! He was now...in the ground."He's...just...sleeping. H-H-H-H-H-He'll...w-wake up! I know he will! He never gives up and he can't let sleeping get in the way of his dreams! He'll wake up and everything will *Sniff* be okay again!" Sakura told herself over and over! Her brain argued endlessly with her, but instead of her body taking pain...it was her heart. It felt as though it was being STABBED...OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND AGAIN! It...hurt so much... Her thoughts remembered his face, his attitude and that strong will to prove himself to others! The pinkette smiled over it…but it turned to a frown as she remembered something...interesting about him. His will...to keep his promises. She remembered...his "Once in a Life-Time Promise" that he solely laid on himself and his LIFE to fulfill...to make her happy. Oh...how SELFISH she had been. She went back to the time when the one who...she thought...she loved left the village and dumped her feelings as though they were trash! "Sasuke..." She whispered...a hint of disdainfulness and spite emanating from her voice. Yes...it was Naruto's "Once in a Life-Time Promise" to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, back from his choice to leave everything behind and succumb to his own needs...for power and revenge against his dreaded brother...Itachi Uchiha...who had...single handedly, slaughtered his own clan! This caused Sasuke's mantality to collapse and want his brother's crimson blood in his hands..spilled over the ground as he had...shed blood of his own family!

Sakura had begged and begged and begged over and over again for him to stay...or at least take her with him. But no...that cruel and cold-hearted Uchiha had tossed her aside like a garbage bag! It was then...that after Sakura's feelings had broken...Naruto had mended them for her...being there for her, and ever risking his life to save Sasuke for her. So brave...strong...yet pompous and annoying sometimes...he was...a great person. Training for 2.5 years with Jiraiya, another Sannin, who is now deceased, just as Sasuke had done with Orochimaru, a former, now deceased Sannin. Jiriaya and Orochimaru, like Tsuande, trained under Sarutobi, and were incredibly powerful ninja. Orochimaru had left the village, after his plans for power were discovered by Sarutobi himself. His wicked and sick experimenting and formulation of kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu) caused him to become twisted and demonically evil. But now, Orochimaru was forgotten, since Sasuke killed him he was a forgotten nightmare that should NEVER be remembered. Sakura's mind was beginning to remember...those 2 hurtful words Sasuke had said to her that night.

'You're annoying...' they echoed, bounding off her mental walls. It hurt. Besides those words...a certain sentence...from Naruto she remembered and made her sob.

'This is my once in a life-time promise Sakura...I'll bring Sasuke back for ya... I swear it on my life!' They echoed and echoed and echoed in her mind-scape for miles and miles with no end.

Her trembling hands gripped the picture and she held it...close...close to her heart as the pinkette's head hunched over. "Oh...Naru...*Sniff* Naruto..." She whispered. She was beginning to break into tears. She had already cried today...but...it was just too much to handle. She was now alone...in the dark...without anyone there beside her. Tears began to fall from her eyes, trickling down her cheeks and falling upon the picture. She began to sob and sniffle and...the more she did...the more pain her heart took! She...it was too painful for her heart and she couldn't take it...anymore! "...N-N-...NAAAARRRRUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! PLEASE COME BACK TO MEEEE! PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!! I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER NOW!!! *Sob* N-Naru *Sniff* Naruto...please...come back to me. You're all I...YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!" She SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF HER PINK LUNGS! She cried and sobbed her heart out for the blond! She missed him...so much. It was something, back then, she thought...well she said she knew...she never would have done. But...there she was...crying her heart out as it was bleeding...her bleeding heart was begging for his return to her! She cried so hard that she felt that lump in her throat and she could barely breath! Such pain and agony be-fell her. Her guilt of picking on him when they were young...and even hitting him when times she was so angry at nothing! She couldn't believe Naruto even put up with her attitude! From the bottom of her heart she apologized over and over and over...hoping it would make him return to the pinkette. But...miracles like that...just don't happen. She panted as fresh, crisp and remorseful tears ended up making more of a fuse!She was cramped. She couldn't stay in that room forever. She finally decided she needed to be somewhere...well...2 places actually. She got off her bed and walked over to the candle, clutching the picture tightly to her chest. Picking up the candle, she walked downstairs and outside. She was alone... her parents were on a mission and she was just...alone.

She locked the door to the house and walked down the streets, carrying that candle that flickered beautifully in the night air. Her throat was slightly hoarse and dry...but that didn't matter at the moment. She walked...walked all the way down and out to the training fields. In the middle...of the team 7 training ground...she saw it... his grave. Shedding more tears she walked over to it and looked upon the stone.'Naruto Uzumaki. May the Will of Fire Burn Passionately...even in the New Life for you.' the grave said. There was an orange fire kanji symbol in the middle below his name. Kneeling down on both knees, she set the candle aside and put the picture on top of the grave. "Hi...Naruto." She said, sniffling. "Well...I'm here...like I was earlier. (Sigh) You must be very cold right now...under all of that soil and stone. I brought a candle for you...hoping it will give you some light." She stated with a quivering smile. "I wonder...what are you doing right now...in that beautiful sky? Are you a star...or an angel? Either way...I think you'd look spectacular in any kind of forme. Or...are you maybe around in nature...? The trees, the bushes...the animals or maybe...are you somewhere else I don't know?" She asked. She stared at the grave. "...I came out here to see you...ever since your death people have been...gloomier... Our friends, Tsunade...everyone who cares about you has been...down and broken. Although...the people who hated you...celebrated at your death only because the fact that you have Kyuubi...but...you don't need to listen to them." She said. Silence. She stared at the grave. "I...came to confess *Sniff* something to *Sob* you N-Nar-Narut-Naruto.' She said as she was breaking into more tears again. "I'm here because...there's no one else in my life anymore. You were so many things to me *Sniff* Naruto. Sure...*Sob* you were soemtimes annoying and idiotic...loud and obnoxious. But...you were the sun of Konoha. Everytime I saw you *Sob* it brightened my day. You were always there for me when I needed you the most and I felt something in my heart that I had no idea was there. I ignored it...but...now I can't ignore it any longer. My heart begs me over and over and over again to tell you how much I feel and need *Sniff* you now." She sobbed."Naruto...Uzumaki. You might not have known this...and probably never will *Sob* I denied it over and over again *Sob* just so I could be selfish and think Sasuke was the one. But...you blond idiot... I-I-I l-l-l-l-" She stuttered with the words as they got caught in her throat.

Gritting her teeth...and with her heart she poured out her feelings. "I...I LOVE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! THERE I SAID IT! I LOVE YOU, YOU BLOND IDIOT! WE MISS YOU SO MUCH NARUTO! AFTER YOU DIED IT FELT AS THOUGH THE SUN HAD DIED! WHEN YOU DIDE IT FELT AS THOUGH MY HEART WAS STABBING OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! When you died............it felt like my whole life meant absolutely nothing to me...like I had met my own demise. I apologize from the bottom of my heart to you Naruto for all of the mean things I said...for hitting you and treating you like a silver medal next to Sasuke. But...*Sob* he no longer has meaning to my love life anymore...and never will be anything but...a team-mate. Naruto...I love you so much and I'm so sorry I could never tell you how I felt when you were alive. I need you so much Naruto Uzumaki...I'm sorry I never gave you that kiss you so desired. I know how much you wanted me in your life....to love me and to show me just how much in love you were to me. I was such a bitch and a fool. If I could...you bet I'd give you that kiss right now...I'd give you that so much desired kiss and I'd make it one you would never forget... I love you... and so long as I live...there will be no person...no...no man who would have ever made me a happier young woman than what you had all those years ago... You're a man Naruto...and Jiraiya taught you well in being a man...I hope...you'll always be...my blond man..." She said. Her words came from the bottom of her heart. She leaned down and laid a kiss on Naruto's name and then hugged the stone. "I love you..." She whispered. "and I always will...always and forever..." She added. She stayed like that for a long time before she kissed his name again. "Good-night love...see you tomorrow." She whispered and stood up. She left the candle there as she carried to picture all the way back to the village.

She looked behind her one last time...seeing the candle flickering in the night air softly. She smiled and blew a kiss towards his grave and walked away. She entered the village and then walked…not towards her house...but towards the apartments. Sakura had obtained Naruto's apartment key and used it to open the door. It was cold and dark...as if it could sustain no life like it once had. She locked the door and looked around. It was silent and quiet. She walked down the hall...turning two left corners and into his bedroom. Looking at his bed to her left Sakura sat on it. She then laid down her head on the pillow. Her heart ached more as she smelled his scent...that intoxicated her so much. She got out of the bed and opened his closet. Everything Naruto had owned was now gone. Just when she was about to close the door...something caught her eye! She looked, and saw an orange and black boon the top shelf. She reached it, struggling as it was in the corner. She managed to reach it, and took it off it's place. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. Wiping the dust off of it she opened it. She saw a wrapping of orange paper. She felt it...feeling the smooth fibers under her soft and gentle touch. She gently took it out and held it. Turning it around she un-wrapped it carefully.

She pulled the paper back...and what she saw made her eyes water and her heart ache painfully. It was Naruto's last orange and black jumpsuit. She put her hand over her mouth as she took it out. She saw the jacket, the pants and even...his Konoha headband. She sobbed again as she hugged the whole package, nuzzling her face into it's silky fibers. His scent wavered up her nostrils and she loved it. She finally unraveled the jacket. She stripped down to total nakedness and put on his jacket, zipping it up and then climbed into his bed, covering herself with his sheets and blanket. She took the picture, the headband and the pants and hugged it. She cried herself to sleep as she clutched the items. She quickly...fell asleep. As the pinkette slept...she didn't notice...however...in one room of the corner...a shadow. Staring at her it walked over to the sleeping girl. It had spiky hair and was tall, and muscular. It laid down on the bed and on it's side, wrapping an arm around the girl as she slept, her eyes red and sore from crying that night. The spiritual shadow of a once, former shinobi that everyone loved...and some hated, cuddled Sakura to it's chest. Leaning down, it whispered in her ears softly...and deeply.'I love you too...Sakura...' It said and wiped the tears that still trickled down her rosy cheeks away with it's thumb. Leaning down...it then pressed, it's tender lips to hers with a loving kiss...that he so longed for. Stroking her right cheek gently, it stayed that while, before parting, sadly from her. 'I'll stay with you...forever...so long...as you're thinking of me...in your heart.' he said with a husky voice. Nuzzling the pinkette into his chest, he laid his head on the pillow. 'I'll always protect you...no matter what Sakura...I promise.' He said. 'I am...' He whispered into her ear. 'your...Naruto...Uzumaki...always...and forever...' He finished and laid his head on the pillow...for his final resting place...with the girl he loved...and who he will always love...next to his heart.

* * *

**_That...even choked me up. I was crying as well. So sad yet so romantic. I love a good crying scene. :' Anyway, I hope all Naruto and Sakura fans enjoy. *Bows* Thank you for reading! I know it was short…but hey…you can't expect me to write EVERYTHING long…now can you? Please R&R. Flamers…if you touch this story, I will NOT hesitate to report your asses… Don't fuck with me on this… Also... if you want to know how Naruto died... I'll tell you that I don't even know. _**


End file.
